As known in the art, infrared electronic games include communication devices for transmission and reception of infrared light signals, operating on the same principle as a remote control for a television. Infrared shooting games typically include two channels of infrared communication, namely, a channel for transmitting an infrared signal (i.e., a tag or shot) and a channel for receiving the transmitted infrared signals. Such infrared electronic shooting games involve two or more players, each equipped with an apparatus for sending infrared signals (e.g., a gun) and an apparatus for receiving infrared signals (e.g., a target), wherein the object of the game is to target and shoot opponents with an infrared signal, thereby scoring a “hit” or a “tag” until only one player or team remains in the game.
Such infrared electronic shooting games are relatively well known and have been available since about 1985. For example, one infrared electronic shooting game sold beginning in about 1986 by WORLDS OF WONDER™, permitted players to fire invisible beams at one another with each player being provided with a game unit for emission of an infrared light beam. In the WORLDS OF WONDER™ game, a target was affixed to each player in order to count the number of “hits” registered by the target associated with each player. In the WORLDS OF WONDER™ game, a player was tagged “out” when six hits were registered for that player. Other infrared electronic shooting games that are known include indoor arena games such as LAZER QUEST™ and the like.
The earliest infrared electronic games had difficulty operating in very harsh environments of direct and indirect sunlight, as well as in the environment of indoor lighting. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,621 to Small et. al, for “Electronic Game With Infrared Emitter and Sensor,” issued May 18, 1999, a series of encoded infrared light signals may be sent with an infrared transmitter for providing a “signature” signal substantially longer in duration than abrupt changes in ambient lighting conditions to facilitate gameplay. The disclosed encoding of infrared signals additionally enabled special game and/or device features. However, although such infrared encoding made games more interesting and/or challenging to the participants, infrared electronic shooting games available for purchase by the general public were somewhat limited in functionality and gameplay in comparison to indoor arena games. Therefore, in view of the foregoing, an improved device and method for an infrared electronic shooting game would be welcome.
Prior art infrared electronic games such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,058 to Carter III et. al, for “Simulated Shooting Game With Continuous Transmission of Target Identification Signals,” issued Sep. 22, 1987, traditionally operated on two channels of infrared communication. In such systems, one signal was provided for transmitting an infrared signal while another channel received an infrared signal, thereby limiting the amount of data transmitted between two or more game apparatus. It would be desirable for an infrared electronic game to operate on more than two channels of infrared communication to allow for more complex game features and advanced user options to make the game more interactive and challenging.
Furthermore, it would be desirable for the game apparatus to provide an enhanced user interface for more interactivity between players and between a player and apparatus.
Other variations that can be used to further enhance the game playing experience include active accessory based configuration of hardware and software operation. That is, attaching or removing accessories alters both the look and the operation of the shooting device. This enhances the game by adding variations in weapon types and operation to create more realistic combat situations or more enticing fantasy combat situations. The accessory based configuration also enhances strategic aspects of the game playing experience by allowing players to balance the advantages and disadvantages of each configuration and make tactical decisions regarding specific combat situations. Audio feedback from firing and reloading sounds will also enhance the impression of changed performance.
Software configuration includes such things as firing modes, firing rates, the number of shots between reloads, the number of reloads, the damage per shot (“hit points”), the number of shields, the number of hits that will knock a player out of the game, and the sounds associated with specific events. The firing modes are used to simulate various types of weaponry mechanisms such as bolt-action sniper rifles, semi-automatic guns, burst fire guns such as assault rifles, fully-automatic machineguns, and shotguns.
Hardware configuration includes altering the physical characteristics of the infrared beam such as by changing the electrical current which controls the intensity of the infrared LED, or changing the arrangement of lenses which control the spread angle of the beam.
The prior art includes similar devices that have switches built into the weapon to alter the firing style between semi-automatic and fully automatic firing or to alter the characteristics of the infrared beam. Altering the firing style has been accomplished by using an electrical switch connected to the processor to set semi-automatic or fully-automatic modes and by using a sliding variable resistor to adjust the current and the intensity of the infrared beam. Altering the infrared beam has been accomplished mechanically by using a switch to move a pinhole blinder into or out of the optical path, by using a barrel extension to narrow the beam in a manner similar to using a pinhole, or by using a mechanical switch to move lenses into and out of the optical path.
The prior art does not include devices or systems that alter the number of hit points, provide for adjustable firing rates, allow variable numbers of shots between reloads, or utilize different sound effects for different firing modes, in response to varying physical configurations of the gun. Additionally, the prior art offers no strategic reason not to configure the device for a wide-beam, high power, fully-automatic mode because there is no significant disadvantage to the player for doing so. Moreover, switching between configurations in the prior art did not noticeably alter the appearance of the device.
It would be desirable for the game apparatus to offer the variation in both the software configuration and the hardware configuration described above that does not exist in the prior art. Additionally, it would be desirable for the game apparatus to have a different appearance and to use different sound effects for each variation in the software and hardware configurations.
Electronic shooting games have also been extremely popular for a single user in the form of devices that are attachable to a display, such as a television or a computer. In the prior art, such devices have typically used a photosensor equipped gun to process photo signals and to send processed information to the display. However, the prior art does not include such devices in combination with the type of infrared device described above.
It would be desirable to combine an infrared device for use with two or more players with a single player electronic shooting game device as just described and to provide the variability of configurations described above in a single device. Such a device would provide both increased realism and enjoyment and would also allow a more engaging means for the single player to become familiar with the simulated weapon's operation.